No carro com Ângela
by Some .comofas
Summary: Senti o carro tremer e um forte impacto fez o carro rolar. ... Droga,eu estava sem cinto de segurança. ... Droga,droga,droga!Mil vezes droga!Ela também não usava o cinto de segurança,e seu rosto estava enterrado no volante.Parado."Trecho da fic.


**N/A:Bem,minha idéia surgiu na noite em que sofri um pequeno acidente de carro,e graças a Deus eu só bati o meu nariz no banco que estava à minha frente pois entava sem cinto de segurança.**

**E se Bella estivesse no meu lugar?Leiam e descubram!**

**Xoxo.**

**P.S.:Eu sei que estão pensando "o que essa menina tem na cabeça?Água de mar?Só pode,pra não ter nem começado a escrever o próximo capítulo das duas outras fics dela que ela quase abandonou!".Desculpa mesmo,é que a criatividade ta acabando,eu eu to meio desanimada porque eu to recebendo poucas reviews.**

**MAS QUEMSABE....SE NESSE EU RECEBER MAIS REVIEWS E EU NÃO ANIMO E VOLTO A ESCREVER?**

No carro com Ângela

Eu estava na casa de Ângela,estudando para as aulas de química que tínhamos juntas.

-Ang,qual é mesmo aquela fórmula do "deu trabalho"?-Perguntei.

-U=E.d .-Ela respondeu enquanto anotava algo em seu caderno.

Nosso professor criava frases para gravarmos as fórmulas.A aula dele até que era meio legal.Às vezes.

O nosso estudo era como se estivéssemos cada uma em sua ávamos igualmente caladas,cada uma estudando por seu meio.A diferença é que juntas tirávamos dúvidas uma com a de susto quando alguém bateu na porta.

-Pode entrar.-Ela autorizou.

-Filha?-A ma~e de Ângela botou a cabeça para dentro do quarto –Você poderia ir no mercado e comprar leite?Estou preparando um bolo para vocês,mas o leite acabou,eu eu tinha esquecido de checar se tinha tudo o que eu precisava.

-Claro,mãe!-Ela se virou para mim –Tudo bem pra você,Bella?

-Claro que não!-Me levantei do tapete e estendi uma mão para se levantar.

-O carro está na garagem?-perguntou à mãe enquanto se levantava com a mão que lhe ofereci.

-Está,e não demorem muito.

-Não se num pé e voltaremos noutro.-Garanti.

Saímos do quarto e descemos as escadas,as três,porém eu e minha amiga fomos para a porta de entrada e sua mão para a nossos respectivos casacos e Ângela as chaves do ímos para a fina camada de chuva que saía das ralas nuvens.

Hoje estava fazendo sol,e como era dia de semana,os Cullen foram "acampar".Edward aproveitou e,junto com Rosalie,foi caçar.

-Está destravado.-Acordei de meus devaneios com a observação de Ang, que já estava dentro do carro.

-Desculpa.-Falei,entrando e batendo a porta logo após.

Ela deu a partida no carro e soltou o freio de mã a marcha para ré,e quando ia saindo,o carro morreu.

-Esqueci de pisar na embreagem para mudar de marcha.-Explicou,e eu apenas acenti .-É tão complicado!Não sei como vocês conseguem dirigir.

-Se quiser eu posso ir dirigindo.-Ofereci –Não me mim já é natural.

-Muito obrigada,mas eu tenho que praticar.

Ela então começou todo o processo,lembrando de pisar na ímos e seguimos até sairmos de Forks.**N/A:ALGUÉM ME MATA!QUANDO TAVA ESCREVENDO,ESCREVI FORX!**

-Port Angeles,Seattle ,ou onde?-Perguntei.

-Sei lá,Port Angeles?

-Pra mim tanto faz.

Seguimos em silêncio desde então,até ela ligar o som,já no meio da viajem.A música não era calma,mas também não era parecia saber toda a letra,e aumentou o volume.Só então percebi que era Hush Hush Hush,de The Pussycat Dolls.

Vi um carro parado mais à frente,que ela certamente não havia visto.A música estava muito alta.

-Ang!-Falei,mas ela não ouviu.-Ângela!-Gritei,pois o carro estava muito perto.

Meio segundo depois me eu era idiota!Como eu não sabia que ela olharia pra mim para perguntar o que estava errado,em vez de prestar a atenção que eu queria que ela prestasse na estrada,para o nosso bem?Pois apenas deu tempo de fechar os olhos e nada mais.

Senti o carro tremer sob nossos pés,e um forte impacto fez com que o carro rolasse,Me prensando contra o vidro do ,eu estava sem cinto de segurança !O que eu iria explicar a meu pai?"Você tem que ser um exemplo",ele sempre não era o que mais estaria machucada?Abri os olhos,sentindo o sangue escorrer por meu rosto por causa do podia sentir o corte que o vidro estilhaçado causou no meu um pouco,mas procurei deixar a dor de lado,pois estava preocupada com minha para o lado,à sua procura.

Droga,droga,droga!Mil vezes droga!Ela também não usava o cinto de segurança,e seu rosto estava enterrado no .

-Ângela!-Tentei gritar,porém de meus lábios só saíram um sussurro.

Estiquei minha mão e balancei seu virou a cabeça,seu rosto estava cheio de cortes,como o meu devia estar,e com sangue,igualmente ao pelo alívio dela estar cociente.

-Você está bem?-Sussurrei.

Ela apenas então uma voz masculina,mas não identifiquei quem ou o que compreendi quando ouvi as sirenes da polícia e bombeiros.

Meu pai ia me ,**Edward** IA ME verdade,acho que serei duplamente de íamos,ou melhor, **eu **devia umas respostas, e broncas e ambos homem de minha vida :iam me perguntar,ou melhor,exigir o que eu tenho na cabeça para não usar cinto de segurança,ainda mais com a Ang dirigindo,pois ela ainda não havia aprendido direito,brigariam por causa da resposta e eu teria que me desculpar por ter arriscado a minha vida.A vida é minha,mas eles que iriam enlouquecer.

-Alguém aí?-Vozes masculinas ,hora do show.

**N/A:Escrevi em um dia só.Desculpa por ser pequeno,mas olhem pelo lado bom: se forem bem bonzinhos e deixarem muitas reviewzinhas eu escreverei um segundo capítulo!**

**Vai nesse botão lindo , maravilhoso e verdinho aí em baixo e diz o que achou.**

**Xoxo.**

**Lu A Cullen .-.**

**P.S.:Desculpa se tiver algum erro na parte que ela ta saindo com o carro.é que eu ainda não sei dirigir direito.**


End file.
